


What Would You Like to do Most in the World, Alexander?

by huntingalloftimeandspace22



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Cute, First Date, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingalloftimeandspace22/pseuds/huntingalloftimeandspace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec's first date, Alec gets sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Like to do Most in the World, Alexander?

Alec had never been on a date before.

Alec had never been on a date before and he was freaking out.

What was he supposed to wear? Was one of them supposed to pay or were they going to split the check? Technically, Magnus had initiated this whole debacle by asking _him_ out, so did that make Alec the _girl_ in this scenario? He was even coming to pick Alec up, for the Angel’s sake.

He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head hard, attempting to clear his thoughts. Thinking like this wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He took some deep breaths, checked his outfit and hair in the mirror, and heaved a sigh because he knew no matter what he did with his appearance he would never be completely satisfied. Alec turned away from the mirror and walked to the front entrance of the Institute to wait for Magnus to arrive.

Alec’s phone chimed.

_Waiting outside for you, Alexander_.

Just getting a text from Magnus made his stomach drop. Magnus had a way of communicating that made Alec feel like his words always contained an innuendo; a hidden meaning that promised so much more. Alec had no idea how he managed to maintain that through text, but whenever he talked to Magnus he felt a heat stirring in him that he had never felt with anyone else.

Alec took a deep breath to get his nerves and excitement under control and opened the door.

Magnus was standing on the steps outside the Institute, and when he heard the door he looked up at Alec and a smile lit up his face.

Alec felt a blush creep into his cheeks and smiled back. Knowing Magnus, Alec looked around expecting some over the top date cliché like a horse drawn carriage or a table set up on the lawn of the Institute alight with candles and holding a gourmet five-course dinner. Much to Alec’s immense relief (and, he was surprised to find, slight disappointment) he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just Magnus, who had extended his arm and was beckoning Alec down the steps.

“Well hello, Alexander. You’re looking just as dashing as you always do.” Magnus said, bending his arm so that it made a C shape that Alec could hook his arm through. “Won’t you join me?”

Alec realized that he had been rooted to the spot, waiting for Magnus to conjure up a shower of wildflowers or to do, well, anything really. He made his feet move toward Magnus and looped his arm through the warlock’s.

Magnus leaned his head onto Alec’s shoulder, just for a moment, and let out a contented sigh.

“I am so happy you agreed to come out with me tonight, Alexander”.

No matter how many times Alec told Magnus to call him Alec, the warlock was just too stubborn to use the nickname. Alec would never understand why.

“You do realize that you literally never take no for an answer, right? Like, from anyone?” Alec smiled down at Magnus.

Magnus gave Alec a smirk. “Why, yes. I do make it a point to always get my way. You’re very observant”, Magnus grinned, “So, muffin, what would you like to do on this, the day of our very first official date?” Magnus gestured grandly at the empty street with his free arm.

Alec fought back a cringe at being called ‘muffin’, but said nothing. He knew that ridiculous pet names were another of Magnus’s characteristics that was never going to change.

“You’re the one who asked me out, aren’t you supposed to have everything planned?” Alec said, starting to feel slightly panicky. He hoped that Magnus wasn’t expecting him to throw out ideas. Alec had no idea how any of this was supposed to work.

“I was feeling more like going with the flow instead”, Magnus stated simply, “So, what would you like to do most in the world, Alexander?”

Alec knew Magnus was probably expecting him to ask for something grand, what with Magnus being a warlock and all. However, what Alec wanted most in the world was something extremely simple that popped into his head immediately.

“I want to go to your apartment and listen to your stories from the past. I want to get to know you, Magnus. And we both know there’s a lot of you to get to know.” Alec said, surprising himself as much as Magnus. Alec was generally not a very sentimental person, but he found he really did want to know about Magnus’s past. He wanted to hear all about Magnus’s adventures, his relationships, his magic… everything. Alec wanted to know Magnus better than he knew himself. He never wanted anyone to ask him a question about Magnus that he couldn’t answer. He wanted to live in Magnus’s past for a little while, and forget the world around him.

Magnus sensed how important his was for Alec without Alec having to say anything more. “Okay, Alexander. Okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated! (:


End file.
